


Twins

by ViktoriaSpeaks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death as a character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoriaSpeaks/pseuds/ViktoriaSpeaks
Summary: Pinterest prompt; Death shows up to your twin's funeral, and declares he has made a mistake; he was supposed to take you instead.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/425942077237858926/

“I understand that this must be something of a shock to you.” I stared up at the man before me, taller by a full head and a half than my father, his strong form folded over in grief on the pew beside me and frozen in the moment. The church was silent, devoid of any sort of sound save for my own shuddering breaths, time frozen in a moment of pure grief. Even the man before me, the stranger in the perfectly tailored suit with slicked back dirty blonde hair, made no sound as he met my own wavering gaze with his own levelled stare. He was death, the grim reaper, a _Shinigami_ and yet…aside from the tall, gaunt figure he cut, he seemed no different to anyone else there. Yet, I _knew_ with a certain sort of instinct that the words he spoke were nothing less than the absolute truth.

“So, what happens now?” I asked, voice hoarse from too many days spent crying over the other half of my soul. My sister, the one person who had been beside me through everything, wrenched from me far too soon. Our family had been torn apart by the grief, and despite the hell I knew my parents must be going through at losing a child, they could never hope to understand the gaping maw which had opened up within my chest at the moment she had been taken from us.

“That all depends on you.” Death replied, laying his skeletal fingers upon my shoulder. “I am the cause of your current grief, and for that I apologise. You have three choices at this point, and I am sorry to say that you will need to pick from what I offer this very day.”

“Go on.” I replied, swallowing down a lump in my throat. “What are you offering?”

“The first option, I take you as well. Your death will be close enough to that of your sister that you will be able to find one another immediately in the afterlife. The second option is that you refuse to give me your soul entirely, and you await your natural death some years from now.”

“And the third option?” I prompted, when he did not continue. He paused for a moment, sizing me up where I stood.

“The third option is that she be allowed to take your place, in your body, and you leave the realm of the living in her place.” I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she would never forgive me if I were to take the third option; to live with the pain of losing me, I knew she would only suffer as much as I had been these past days. And yet, to leave my family without a child…

My choice had been made for me, I set my jaw in a grim sort of determination and steadied myself for my reply.

“Take me instead.”


End file.
